


The Only Rule of Bathing

by theguybelowmesucks



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 05:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theguybelowmesucks/pseuds/theguybelowmesucks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joel and Ray are showering together when Joel brings up the only rule of bathing: “If you don’t wash your ass, someone else will.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only Rule of Bathing

“First Rule of Bathing: If you don't wash your ass, someone else will.”

“Joel?”

“Yeah?”

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Ray pursed his lips and he closed his eyes, letting the warm water spray on him. Joel shivered and pushed Ray out of the way slightly so that he could keep himself from freezing.

“What do you mean?” Joel asked, tossing the washcloth around, now. Ray rolled his eyes.

“You made that up, just now.” Ray grabbed the washcloth out of Joel's hand when he least expected it and smirked, hiding it behind his back. “What does that mean?”

“Exactly as it reads, Ray.” Joel attempted to reach behind Ray's back to grab the washcloth, but Ray kept moving his hand to dodge Joel's grip. “If _you_ don't wash your ass, _someone_ else will.” Joel grabbed Ray's shoulders and spun him around, leaving Ray vulnerable and making it easier for Joel to pull the soapy cloth out of Ray's hand. “What don't you understand about it?”

Ray crossed his arms and sighed, turning around to let Joel wash his back now that he has the washcloth. “It's not that I don't understand it...it's just that you're weird as fuck. What kind of 'rule' is that?”

“The _only_ rule of bathing, of course. It's important to wash your ass.”

“Yeah? I know that, Joel.”

“So what I'm saying, is, you haven't washed your ass yet.” Joel replied, moving his hands around as he talked. Ray turned around, confused as to why Joel hasn't washed his back yet. “You haven't washed your ass. Which means _someone_ has to do it. Obviously.” He smirked and spun Ray around again.

“Wait—I can do it myself, Joel—give me the damn cloth!” Ray attempted to turn around but grimaced when he was held firmly in place. Joel wrapped his arms around Ray and held him tightly, not letting him turn around. He removed the arm that was holding the cloth and reached behind Ray, placing the cloth on one of Ray's cheeks. Ray jumped at the touch and gasped. “I said I can do it, Joel--”

“I'll do it, since I'm so thoughtful and nice.” Joel moved the cloth around and lathered the soap all over Ray's ass. “You know, you should thank me. I saved you the trouble of washing your ass.”

Ray rolled his eyes and sighed, giving up now that Joel was finished. Joel pulled the cloth away and nodded his head, putting his hands on his hips as if he was proud of his work. He eyed Ray's ass the entire time. “Squeaky clean, Ray. Maybe you should make sure you ass is washed before I do it for you.”

“Yeah?” Ray turned around, water showering all over his backside. He snatched the cloth from Joel's hand and smirked. “Well, guess who hasn't washed _his_ ass yet?” Ray attempted to hold Joel in place so that way he wouldn't squirm, but Joel didn't bother moving. Ray rubbed the cloth all over Joel's ass and pulled away once he was finished, a disgruntled look on his face.

“What's wrong?” Joel asked, grinning.

“I thought you would attempt to stop me.”

“What, you _wanted_ me to? You're weird, Ray. I let you wash my ass because, clearly, I didn't do it myself. Someone else did for me. That's the rule, and you always have to abide the only bathing rule.” Joel shrugged and slightly nudged Ray out of the way so he could stand under the stream of water. “I don't get too worked up about it, unlike _someone_.” Joel poked Ray's arm and pursed his lips.

“Fuck you.” Ray sighed and tossed the cloth on to the edge of the bathtub. “Fuck you, and your perfect face.”

Joel shrugged. “Hey, just because I--”

“Just shut the fuck up.”

“Okay.”


End file.
